


In the Arms of an Angel Dust

by Hinatazuki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Other, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatazuki/pseuds/Hinatazuki
Summary: You fall in the middle of a gang war, fun.You meet Spiderman. No, not Tom Holland. He probably ain't in Hell.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Kudos: 1





	In the Arms of an Angel Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Could you guess who my favorite character in the fandom is?

My head fell. And it fell. It kept falling. A wind pushed my eyes up. It took me a minute to figure out where I was. Where had I been? That doesn’t matter. It’s where I have ended up. I am falling. I am falling down! No idea how high but the ground’s coming up! The pavement so red; was it coated in blood?! It will be my blood soon...I don’t want to think about that!

Flailing, that’s all I could do. I was reaching for something, anything! I was reaching upwards and saw a blinding light white! The corners shrinking, ..or was it repairing itself? Right above is where I came from, and it was closing! A black figure with a pitchfork peered down on my descent before moving on.

My face was becoming moist. Was it the gravity forcing itself on me? Was it anxiety or a rush? Was it regret? Was I..crying? Every thought was “Was I..what is..what..?” What can you really do except close your eyes and accept it? That thing staring back at me, will it catch me? Was it a..guardian angel of sorts? Either way, I can’t fight going down.

I felt a blow of air upwards and it was enough to propel me in a direction. Instead of down, it was moreover to the side. I hit something and heard an “oof!”. I put my hand down and feel a coat of fur..with a ribcage? Is this a rug?

Before I could even think of a question, a few soft pairs of arms surrounded me and lunged me into an alleyway. My spine hit the brick wall and slid down behind some garbage along with the rest of my winded body.

Maniacal laughter was heard in the distance. “I LOVE my prey on their knees!” I peered through some trash bags to stumble upon a stripped-suited serpent-man in a top hat slithering towards something white with dashes of pink. “Oh, I love the view from down here, you should give it a shot!” Some legs grew out of the furball and wrestled the snake-person down. “Now Cherri!” Little red balls fell from the sky like snowflakes. When they hit the ground, puffs of red smoke surrounded the scene. A white fuzz shot up from the sky and landed at the entrance of the alley. After it stuck the landing, I got a closer look at this thing. Never saw anything like these..creatures.

Unlike the snake-man, this being had legs and four arms. Tall was probably its most notable feature if not for the extra limbs. It was impossible to tell where the hairline began and ended. My hand sheepishly reached out without thinking. The head was starting to turn around so I went to hide again amongst the garbage heap. “‘Ey, you!” his Italian accent called.

Guess I wasn’t fast enough. He walked towards me, reaching around until he got my hand. A pink rubber glove hoisted me above the mess. “Do ya want any trouble, kid? Eh?!” I shook my head. “If ya know what’s good for ya, you’d get outta the way! That luck ain’t gonna happen again.” As he put me down to leave, a red limo rolled up. “Ah shit. Kid, run. ‘Kay?”

Run, with no explanation. Like anything else around here makes sense. With all that’s going on, even if this is some kinda drug trip or not, still sounds like a good idea. But can I leave him?

“Angelcakes!” a voice yoohoo’ed from the van. “You got a show soon!” a purple hand motioned from some glowing red sunglasses. Crimson powder emitted from this entity. “Yeah, yeah, Val. I can do my own makeup in time, no worries. Doing an errand.” Something about the delivery in his wording was conflicting, as if he was trying to hide something. This Val person means something to this spider boy. “Oh no, only the absolute _best_ makeup for my best whore..!” The bloody mist formed into links around the spider’s neck, arms, and legs. They dragged him to the vehicle. “Hey, hey!” The poor boy tried to slow the grip down. The chains turned into these scrawny hands. “What’s the matter, love?” One of the hands was holding his head up in an uncomfortable manner. “I just want to check the trunk to see what clothes I get to choose from. Ya know, see what I’m working with.” He walked over to the rear of the car and lifted something small and pink with a heart around it. Considering I don’t know anyone here, I should probably find a way to stick with this four-armed boy. No idea where this car is heading but got nothing to lose so I took the opportunity to jump into the trunk. “You see, I got my darling what he likes.” The rest of the ride was mostly silent with the occasional menacing chuckle or angered grunt.

“Make some sugah out there,” said the voice belonging to the purple person. “Always do, every night,” said a sleepy spider. Took me a minute to realize I wasn’t going to be guaranteed a way out of the car. All I could do is wait.

I must have fallen asleep. When you stare at darkness for too long, that’s all you can do. Some muttering had me stirring back up. “You got all your _slut-trash_ , angelcakes?” Normally the grunting would come from the purple man alone but it sounded like a struggle between them now. “You should be LUCKY someone like _me_ picked a _whore_ like you off these streets! I don’t need to tell you where to be. Just get out of my sight! Even you aren’t good enough to be looked at through these glamorous Gucci shades!” There was a slapping sound. “P..pl..please, just let me go! Let me grab my things and let ..me.. GO!” Another chuckle before the lid popped open. A pair of rubber hands tossed me to the wet ground. “If your stuff got wet, that makes one of us! See ya at the studio, angelcakes!” Without even closing the lid to the rear, the car sped off.

I picked now to lift my head. Above me stood the spider again, two hands on the ground and two on his face. He’s definitely crying. I reach out again. “H..hey.” I’m grabbed by another arm. Wait..1,2,3,4..5?! He really is a spider! “You, why are you here?!” I took a breath to buy myself half a second of time to explain myself. “Listen, I umm don’t know what all is going on here. It uhh seems that you are having a bad time here.” He kept shaking. I felt it in the way that my arm was being held this time. It was less firm than before. “Do you..have any friends around here? Anyone you’re close with?” He hesitated, probably to process the question. After a silence, I offered, “I’ll be ya friend for a bit. Who knows?” The arm that held me took my whole body into his torso. He was so skinny but warm somehow. Despite this, he was still shaking. He was actually wheezing a bit before taking a gasp. He pushed me away and was muttering something. “I..I’m sor..I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t want you dragged into this! Why’d ya have ta’ go in tha’ car?!” I stood up above his slumped over-self. “Look, I don’t know where I am, but ya took me out of something, and now I’m here. I don’t know anyone around here. I just..Listen,” I turned the tide of the topic back to this boy, “what I _did_ hear was that guy talking smack. I hate guys like that. I have no idea what’cha are, but you’re something. A’right?” He let out a small laugh. The first time I saw a smile on his face. “‘Something, huh? You must be new here.” He laughed a little more as he was starting to stand back up. “Kid, you don’t know where ya are. Oh boy, I would hate to tell ya, you’re in Hell.”

I guess it was my turn to laugh. “You can’t be serious. _This_ is Hell?” He rolled his eyes. I figured there would be a lot more torture. “It’s definitely my Hell with Valetino around. Freaking rat boy owning my ass.” He spat in a nearby sewer grate. If we’re in Hell, what’s beneath..I shouldn’t think about it. “Yeah, this Val-guy sounds like a real douche, bossin’ ya around like that.” I figured I’d offer at least that much of my condolences before getting back to what I really wanna know. “So if this is Hell, ..I just died, I guess. Hm. Happens to all of us at some point, heh. But Hell, really? I wasn’t no Saint for sure but not everyone was either, right?” The spider is staring off to where the limo vanished to. “Well, if it ain’t for nothing, in a _sense_ you’re technically my angel.” He peeked his head up. I realized the name Val said repeatedly was ‘angelcakes’. “Wait, I didn’t mean-” He sighed. “No, that’s my name.” “Angel Cakes?” “No, Angel Dust.” “Ah, so uh..whatcha do for fun in..Hell?”

He took me into a building labeled "Hazbin Hotel". The reception area had a bar covered with red wings that had playing card symbols decorated across them. I noticed the wings go up and down before realizing they belonged to a huge, snoring cat. “We’ll bother him later. Surprised Nifty hadn’t cleaned him up by now. Everyone really must be asleep then.” We passed the resting winged feline who was cursing in his sleep.

Up the stairs and soon enough we find Angel Dust’s room. Pink is definitely his favorite color. To the left of the bed is what you’d find in a dressing room. Those mirrors with the bulb lights around them, wigs, makeup, cushioned benches. On the right was a string of colored lights and a framed picture that was just the word “breathe”. Before I could set my foot through the door, Angel picked up an excited little animal. “Fat Nuggets, did ya miss Daddy?! He got company, we’ll play later. Ya got your chew toys over there, okay?” He pointed at an opened dresser.

After the pig scurried away to do pig-things, Angel laid upon his bed. “Sit anywhere ya like.” He was smoking a cigarette. There was something about the fume that didn’t look like regular smoke. It was the same ruby essence that Val had. “Angel, wait.” I took the cigarette out of his hand. “This..is controlling you, isn’t it? You’re..addicted to this..to Val?” He threw a pillow at the wall. Guess that was the wrong question. “Hey, listen. Thanks again for not letting me eat shit out there. What was with that..uh..snake man? Does he treat ya like shit too?” He laughed again, a little harder than last time. “He wishes! Ha! His name is Sir Pentious. He’s just an annoyance at most, wanting to take over all of Hell. Heh. Cherri wants turf so I’m lending a friend a hand.” I’m glad he has friends, or at least one. “So, ya live here, cute place, cute pig..” I sighed for a second. There was something about him that I just need to come out with.

“Angel, what does that Val guy make ya do, exactly?” Without hesitation, as if he’s been asked this a million times, “be his whore”. I sighed a bit harder because I couldn’t take this. “Angel Dust, right? I want you to know that you’re better than this place, and better than _him_ . ..I hope you get your freedom back from him some day.. I know it can be hard.” He smiled a little. I feel like if this spider boy knew someone was on his side, maybe he would matter to himself. “What makes ya say that?” Here goes. “I think..you’re lovely, Angel Dust. I think you’re..handsome compared to the people down here so far. You..you’re very..attractive..wait, you alright with me saying this stuff? Because I don’t want to-” he interrupted my ramblings with a finger to my mouth. “Hun, ya just got here so I doubt you have the money to touch any of this.” _That was the wrong impression!_ “No, no, please! That’s not what-I don’t look for..whores, sluts, hoes, whatever. I don’t see that in you. I see a boy. There are freaks around this hell but you, you’re a soul! A pure soul, I promise you.” He smiled a little before shaking his head. “It’s Hell, remember? We’re all here for a reason.” I touched his hand. “May I?” With a huff, he took his gloves off. “So what? I didn’t meet ya when you were alive, but here we are now.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re starting to remind me of that Charlie chick. She thinks we can go to Heaven. Redemption or something, ugh. Going clean ain’t worth it but living rent-free for now might be enough every now and again, at least not to give a handy to the landlord.” Well, it’s an honest living, from his side of things at least. “I haven’t been here long but it’s starting to hit me what the _eternal_ in ‘eternal damnation’ means, but of all the souls I coulda found out here, I’m glad I found you.” I gripped his hand a little tighter. “Prove it” he muttered. Poor thing probably got his promises broken too often. “Are ya sure?”

He nodded. He was surrendering. He had been other people’s playthings, so he must have been used to only saying “yes” to things, whether or not he was going to regret them. I rolled over onto him. He appeared scared for a second. I drew my hand up to the spider’s face. Underneath his other, smaller eyes, I gently stroked his cheek. “Shh..I won’t hurt ya, I swear.” He was taking deep breaths. His lungs were lifting up both up and down with his breath. “I’m gonna lean in, okay?” He nodded again. “Can ya do me a small favor, Angel? I just want your arms around me. Pick any pair. Just hold me as long as you want. I want you to take control.” He seemed confused with his eyes widening, but his arms did come around. “Do you want to come closer, my Angel?” “Hey, that’s my line!” I pressed down on his lips. There was some powder that tasted funny. I giggled surprisingly loud for a second. Hopefully it was only a second, because that was embarrassing and felt like it lasted longer. Angel Dust loosened his grip on me. “You just got a buzz off Angel Dust, didn’t ya?” he cockily asked. God, I looked so stupid. But hearing his laughter was all I needed. It’s worth it. “You stoppin’ sunshine?” Hell or not, I don’t quit _that_ easily!

I kissed the spider again, a sentence I thought I’d never think of but here we are. But I wasn’t kidding when I said this boy was handsome! Something about him just drew me to him. I didn’t say all that to get under his skin. I really did mean it. And I hope I can prove it to him. I pressed down on him a bit further, and he embraced me harder. The spider boy started to open his mouth and tingle his tongue with mine. I wrapped mine around his over and over. I felt his tongue go down my throat. I felt rubbing on my back. I squeezed him tighter. It made him kiss harder. We were so pressed. I..I..

I.. finally broke and fell on top of Angel Dust. My head landed on something so soft, I could lay in it forever. “Heh..you okay? Kid?” He shook me. I couldn’t say much with or without this fluff suffocating me. I barely managed a moan. “You know..people would pay something for something like this but..I’ll give ya a pass..” After regulating my breathing again, I emerged from the puff-mountain that is Angel Dust’s chest! “There ya are, babe!” He was giggling pretty hard. Did I do it? “Did I prove it to ya?” How can you have something this handsome and adorable at the same time?! “Oh, baby, you know, most people go for the ‘down under’ if ya know what I’m saying. But you take your time. It’s been so long since..since..” there was a silence. He stared at the floor before gazing at me again. “Did ya want to stay here tonight? Fat Nuggets could use a babysitter!” A cheerful ‘oink!’ echoed from somewhere along with the sound and smell of scorching something ablaze. “He just does that for Daddy’s attention,” he assured me. “But yeah, you may be short (as most people are compared to me, sorry) but uhh..how would ya like to be my shortie? I could uhh..heheh, really use some uh..comfort..after work, yeah?” I couldn’t say no.

“Nuggets, beddybed time!” The pig manifested out of nowhere and laid on a pet bed made for a princess. “Ain’t he cute?” I nodded. The pig was cute but Angel’s happiness was the cutest thing I could see. I came to him for survival, but maybe..I can gain much more in this afterlife. “So, ya like these, eh?” He bounced his hand on his chest fluff. “Don’t you worry about it, just don’t fall in, baby.” He winked. I pulled him closer and nuzzled into his fluff-filled breasts and for all I know, I did sleep forever. But the last thing I saw was a smiling spider boy.


End file.
